Hirogo One-Shots
by adara.bodaway
Summary: Hey, everyone! Adara here. These are gonna be a few Hirogo One-Shots you'll catch me writing once in a while. I'm also on Wattpad, if you wanna reach me there. My username is @thegogotomago. Anyway, hope you enjoy these!


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="669cbc80356f5654b42a7a406e8ffe91"The cafe's doorbell rang loudly on a chilly night that fall./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="422dbcbec905753fb7ae43caf01b3992""I'll get it!" sixteen-year-old Hiro Hamada called as he ran to the door. He didn't run too fast, though. He didn't want to ruin his clothes for his date with Gogo, his girlfriend. The two of them were going to a dance that night along with the rest of their friends./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2091f189e50e2a19cb36e170c4925934"He opened the door to see Gogo and Honey Lemon./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d0513062b2ece98b77be2f1fc425b7eb""Woah." he said as soon as he saw the two of them, "You guys look...amazing!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3fc25626f11f86535d552afc23adb170"And it was true. Honey Lemon was wearing a yellow, sleeveless, short dress with green style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Gogo wore a longer, more formal deep blue dress with long sleeves and purple highlights, which matched her hair. Absolutely stunning, both of them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f00001c6a131c113814171e1f4a64cdb""Aww, Hiro! You look adorable!" Honey said, pinching his cheeks, much to his annoyance./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="708e882580d5f4c01ef73ebe973d73ff""Where's Tadashi?" she asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e41b787adf441a4c5034d8a757cb6f08""Oh, he's upstairs," Hiro said, "You can go get him if you want. He is your date, anyway."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="534d89575b2d6aca651d9b06e8c1d8ba""Okay! Be right back!" Honey said, and ran upstairs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ac5c72f78204139cf7d0c2dd05f249fb"As soon as they were alone, Hiro pulled Gogo into a kiss./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fd80b21a7a62e6cb882aa1b24aa1a0bc""You look beautiful." he whispered against her lips./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="be3bde3e8432bfc7b31ae3ad79b7173b"Gogo chuckled softly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4526ccba86e069b5c26645f7162a5434""Thanks, nerd. You too." she said, right before kissing him again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="15cacbeabc0daf0cefee5011db2f6856"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"*Later, at the dance*/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3db00f4d8aef4dec3ccecda6a56a0081"The gang arrived at the party later on. Wasabi, Fred, Tadashi, Honey, Gogo, and Hiro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8f8307e65b750b0094ac5ff6c9d1fec7"There was all kinds of music. Pop, Techno, Jazz, Country...but none of Gogo's favorites./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a0253bbaf8c26eb7661bcedeb0952334"Hiro came over to her during one of the slow songs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a4de76e4888887fb971f34dea43a929c""Hey, you...uh...wanna dance?" he asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="19dfe134459952ad5f7d1de5fc7fcfbd""Sure." Gogo said, forcing a smile./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ad923e9631fbd4c58094cb4f8187a91f"Hiro smiled and put his hands on her hips. She placed hers around his neck./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c9095022a8d9a00ce96a8d3fda06316"The two of them danced for the rest of the song, lost in each other's eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b63da585e067976fa5bc917d5a4999c1""So," Hiro commented, "I heard they haven't played any of em style="box-sizing: border-box;"your /emfavorite songs. Bummer, huh?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="307c0fd6509076b6a42909c0243592cf"Gogo nodded, laughing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="81bdca8557a57618f32ea96bcb354267""Yeah," she said, "Oh well." she shrugged./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d4b8a068722d6aebd0a1868ddba097d2""Wait right here." he said. He pecked her on the cheek and ran away to who-knows-where./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7595fc5542b2be43cc9551ebeef6e3e6"She shrugged and decided to wait for him near the food table./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="545e69209ae6ec4f09a1b7609bf1feca"A few minutes later, she heard the DJ over the speakers./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e245c4792a85387328327bb0fe1d5016""Excuse me, everybody, but I need you all to come to the front of the hall. Special announcement, guys, come to the front of the hall now." he said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="23638dbca85c26d699f2a574347f32a4"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"That's weird, /emGogo thought, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"What could be so important?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f0b1b1f487a03a382031ec7d7011a5fa"She came to the front of the hall, anyway. There, a stage had been set up. Maybe a rock concert was going to play./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f013819bb14a83cd72ab8fc8a62b57ad"All of a sudden, the curtains opened. Music started to play...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /It was "American Beauty/American Psycho"! One of her favorite songs!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3696a4bdce01800e299201d02fbbd03e"She expected to see Fall Out Boy emerge onto the stage, but what she did see was completely obscure. Hiro, Wasabi, and Fred. On the stage./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7dd19e7daca332e1b638aec04bb10b97"The three of them walked up to the stage and started to sing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b613c9caf9a9c54bb3ec22bc61ba0a39""She's an American Beauty!" Hiro sang, I'm an American Psycho!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b4848dafd5fe34d46b38edb63204897b"Fred and Wasabi sang the background voices.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b04fe012c0180d718d15470c99bc3201""Woah-oh-oh, woah-oh-oh, woah-ooh-oh-oh-oh-oh!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b9a801ae7afc0be6a9bfefb61a1aaf65"Hiro looked right at Gogo. She blushed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d15f0474ff9b103278c5ee265a9616c8""I think I fell in love again," he sang, " Maybe I just took too much cough medicine..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a7cefde3274d74a849709f5d1a29fa3"The crowd had started to cheer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c8a458c7d6b552b9051fc8358b47aa7"Hiro pointed straight at Gogo, and em style="box-sizing: border-box;"everyone /emknew he was singing to her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e673a15f8294ea16eed1842c03adb170""And I'm the best worst this that hasn't happened to ya yet, the best worst thing..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a29f413cada06a22e908f05a2ced7b0""Woahhh..." Fred and Wasabi sang./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="77514b570068433c121528832e9bdc32"Hiro sang through the rest of the song. Towards the end of the last chorus, Gogo ran up onto the stage to Hiro, much to the audience's surprise./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba88171bfe88abf0df7fd7e19a6a96dd""I'm an American," Hiro sang softly as the song ended, "I'm an American, American Psycho..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="22917c3f2e3e3087b9c79be8a90a8269"As the song finally came to a close, he grabbed Gogo's face and kissed her. On the stage, in front of everybody./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="64529233d50b2e3a63918164fd3ac1c4""I love you, Gogo." he said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="96e22906299660eef4c17ca454a5fef9""Me too." She replied. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p 


End file.
